User blog:Jakeyhanna/The cycle theory
Petscop caught my attention for many reasons, I have had time in copious amounts to analyse this series, which has brought me to the theory I’m about to share with you. I’m going to make one statement very clear from the start. You might think otherwise, but I do not believe that Candace Newmaker is the subject of Petscop. I believe that she is a part, but she is not the storyline. The first thing I will address is what my entire theory is based on. Time loops. I believe that Paul is playing as a man at the end stage of his life, looking into his past. Obviously I haven’t figured everything out because the series is most definitely not finished. I will go through each time loop I have identified at explain them. Stage one: Toneth + Randice + Sister This story focuses around two best friends, in this stage, they are referred to as Toneth + Randice. In 1977 the two friends went on a trip with Randice’s sister, referred to as sister. They visited an old windmill, potentially the Ockendon Smock Mill. The windmill supposedly collapsed but I believe that it was actually destroyed by Toneth and the sister, trapping Randice inside to get her out of the picture so they could return home and eventually marry. Don’t ask me how they would have done this, I don’t know but it’s visualised by tool who also represents Toneth taking all the parts from the windmill in petscop 9. Stage Two: Marvin + Amber + Care After returning home and ultimately marrying, Toneth and the sister, now referred to as Marvin and Amber, are living together with Care, their daughter. Care is the reincarnation of Randice and is having a hard time dealing with the fact that her murderers are her parents. She is detached from her parents because of this, suffering from Reactive attachment disorder and trichotillomania where she is plucking her eyebrows out, although her mother thinks she’s just losing them. Marvin knows that his daughter is actually his dead best friend and is oddly delighted by the idea, he takes all the little signs as more hints that Care is Randice, his lover, the one he killed. He begins to obsess over her and one day drags her into the school basement and rapes her, completely believing that she is Randice. Care is horrified, she doesn’t think anyone could love her now that she is soiled, just a bit of meat. She runs away and is put onto the radar of child services (The Pets cops) where Tiara, also represented by Pen: Tiara = Petscop Kid very smart Pen = Mathematical Genius = Young Tiara …Where Tiara, a psychologist, tells Cares mother that although children can be psychologically damaged beyond rebirthing, it may be the only thing that curbs Care into submission. Care goes through rebirthing and although she doesn’t die like Candace Newmaker, Candace is repeatedly referenced in petscop like a red herring. Care returns home, running away frequently to avoid Marvin. Amber starts to get tired of the tension and her daughters behaviour and slowly loses all hope on her daughter’s recovery and starts to listen to her husband’s delusional ramblings of Care being her sister Randice, she gets scared and starts to fear that the murder back in 1977 will come to light. Stage Three: Newmaker + Rainer + Care The third stage is about what will happen to Care if Naul doesn’t fix things. Amber, now represented by Rainer, leaves a note on the wall of her daughters bedroom for her husband Newmaker. She is fearful that Care will talk about the 1977 murder and decides that she will kill her daughter to prevent the discovery. The note is a cry for help to her husband. He can stop her from shooting her daughter, but time is running out. Stage Four: - Stage four isn’t technically a phase, it’s the death of Paul and or Newmaker. My belief of this stems from Naul disappearing from the profile picture and lack of uploads. So that’s my storyline theory so far, there is far more to this theory but I’d rather not bore everyone, so if you want to know more, check the comment thread where I will answer any questions about my theory.